monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista degli aggiornamenti del sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross
In questa pagina è riportata una lista cronologica degli aggiornamenti e dei rilasci dal sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. Cronologia degli aggiornamenti 2007 |-|03= - JP= ;Kanji オッス！オラクロス！サイトを地味に復活させたぞ！ あんまり外部に漏らしたくないから、絶対、このアドレスを知り合いとかに教えないでくれよ！ 親友とかでもダメだぞ！教えた人は信用してる人だからな！オラとの約束だ！ とりあえず何もないのもさびしいのでイラストでも。 剣を鋤にさんとこが製作しているゲームのヒロインのエリス。 ベレー帽とスカートがかわゆい。というか女剣士はかわゆい。 ;Romaji Ossu! Orakurosu! Saito o jimi ni fukkatsu sa seta zo! Anmari gaibu ni morashitakunaikara, zettai, kono adoresu o shiriai toka ni oshienaide kure yo! Shin'yū toka demo dameda zo! Oshieta hito wa shin'yō shi teru hitodakara na! Ora to no yakusokuda! Toriaezu nani mo nai no mo sabishīnode irasuto demo. Ken o suki ni-san toko ga seisaku shite iru gēmu no hiroin no Erisu. Berē-bō to sukāto ga kawayui. To iu ka nyokenshi wa kawayui. }} - 12= - JP= ;Kanji 本日のラクガキ。 ルーンファクトリー -新牧場物語-よりメインヒロインのミスト。 ミスト様はカブカワイイ！見た目だけなら俺のハートにクリティカルヒット！どれだけカブを貢いだことか･･･ ツクールのほうは進んでるような進んでないような。 ;Romaji Honjitsu no rakugaki. Rūnfakutorī - shinbokujōmonogatari - yori mein hiroin no Misuto. Misuto-sama wa kabukawaii! Mitame dakenara ore no hāto ni kuritikaruhitto! Dore dake kabu o mitsuida koto ka... Tsukūru no hō wa susun deru yōna susun denai yōna. }} - 14= - JP= ;Kanji 本日のラクガキ。 微少女剣士ウィルニー。ウィルじゃないよウィルニーだよ。 服のデザインは思いつき即興で。名前は知る人ぞ知る例のあれから。 剣の腰から下げてる地味にのぞいてるクリスタルが上手くかけたと思うよ。うん。 因みにウィルと違ってロングスカートです。はい。 ウィルと違ってお堅い性格をしております。はい。 ウィルと同じで出るとこはあんまり出てません。はい。 この子服装ちゃんと練りこんで看板娘にでもしようかｗ ''ツクールはひたすらマップチップを描く。ひたすらマップを組む。最近そんなカンジ。 最近　絵に使う時間>>>ツクールに使う時間　　でいいのやら悪いのやら。 ;Romaji Honjitsu no rakugaki. Bi shōjo kenshi u~irunī. U~iru janai yo u~irunīda yo. Fuku no dezain wa omoitsuki sokkyō de. Namae wa shiruhitozoshiru rei no are kara. Ken no koshi kara sage teru jimi ni nozoi teru kurisutaru ga umaku kaketa to omou yo. Un. Chinamini u~iru to chigatte rongusukātodesu. Hai. U~iru to chigatte o katai seikaku o shite orimasu. Hai. U~iru to onajide deru toko wa anmari detemasen. Hai. Kono ko fukusō chanto neri konde kanbanmusume ni demo shiyou ka w Tsukūru wa hitasura mappu chippu o kaku. Hitasura mappu o kumu. Saikin son'na kanji. Saikin e ni tsukau jikan > > > tsukūru ni tsukau jikande ī no yara warui no yara. }} - 15= - JP= ;Kanji 本日のラクガキ。 おっさん。おっさん描くの超久しぶり。 リアル友人ヴァルキュアからのリクエスト。 彼の自作小説に出てくるキャラを想像で描いてみてとの事でこうなりました。 描いてる途中にそのキャラの年齢を聞いてみると｢24、5歳｣とのこと。ねーよｗｗｗ でも年食ってるほうが好みらしいです。よかったよかった。 ツクールはマップ組んで、モングラを描きはじめました。 ところでさびしいのでよければ拍手をください。ウィルニーがお答えします。 ;Romaji Honjitsu no rakugaki. Ossan. Ossan kaku no chō hisashiburi. Riaru yūjin vu~arukyua kara no rikuesuto. Kare no jisaku shōsetsu ni detekuru kyara o sōzō de kaite mite to no koto de kō narimashita. Kai teru tochū ni sono kyara no nenrei o kiite miruto `24, 5-sai' to no koto. Ne ̄ yo www Demo toshi kutteru hō ga konomirashīdesu. Yokatta yokatta. Tsukūru wa mappu kunde, mongura o kaki hajimemashita. Tokorode sabishīnode yokereba hakushu o kudasai. U~irunī ga okotae shimasu. }} - 16= - JP= ;Kanji ｢初めてお目にかかる。私の名はウィルニー。 :とある国の騎士団に所属している。どこの国なのかは秘密だ。別に考えていないわけではないぞ。 :本来ならば顔グラを用意しようと思っていたのだが、時間が無いゆえ歩行グラで参上した。許せ。'' :あまり来ぬようだが、拍手にコメントがあれば、私が返答する事になった。よろしく頼む。 :ん？ROUTE･･･？何？ウィル？誰だそれは？　私とは関係ないぞ｣'' 本日の落書き。 突然描きたくなったのでバニーガールです。 ''中身が聖職者のはずのマインなのは仕様です。 というか長髪で胸が大きめとちょうどよかったのです。ウィルはいろいろとぺったんこだし。 ｢おお、かっこいいおっさん……でも帽子の下はてっぺんハゲなんですよね｣ / ;Romaji `Hajimete omenikakaru. Watashi no na wa u~irunī. :Toaru kuni no kishi-dan ni shozoku shite iru. Doko no kunina no ka wa himitsuda. Betsuni kangaete inai wakede wanai zo. :Honrainaraba gaogura o yōi shiyou to omotte ita nodaga, jikan ga nai yue hokō gura de sanjō shita. Yuruse. :Amari konu yōdaga, hakushu ni komento ga areba, watashi ga hentō suru koto ni natta. Yoroshiku tanomu. :N? ROUTE? Nani? U~iru? Dareda soreha? Watashi to wa kankeinai zo' Honjitsu no rakugaki. Totsuzen kakitaku nattanode banīgārudesu. Nakami ga seishoku-sha no hazu no Mainna no wa shiyōdesu. To iu ka chōhatsu de mune ga ōkime to chōdo yokatta nodesu. U~iru wa iroiro to pettankodashi. `Ō , kakkoī ossan…… demo bōshi no shita wa teppen hagena ndesu yo ne' / }} }} 2018 |-|01= - EN= ■ Information on the new monster girl 'High Oak' was posted! - JP= ;Kanji ■新たな魔物娘　「ハイオーク」　の情報を掲載しました！ ;Romaji ￭ Aratana mamono musume `Haiōku' no jōhō o keisai shimashita! }} }} |-|02= - EN= ■ The information on the new monster girl "Green Worm" was posted! It seems to grow into adults on the next update! - JP= ;Kanji ■新たな魔物娘　「グリーンワーム」　の情報を掲載しました！ 次の更新で成体へと成長するそうですよ！ ;Romaji ￭ Aratana mamono musume `Gurīnwāmu' no jōhō o keisai shimashita! Tsugi no kōshin de seitai e to seichō suru sōdesu yo! }} }} |-|03= - EN= ■ Information on the new monster girl "Papillon" was posted! - JP= ;Kanji ■新たな魔物娘　「パピヨン」　の情報を掲載しました！ ;Romaji ￭ Aratana mamono musume `Papiyon' no jōhō o keisai shimashita! }} }} |-|04= - EN= (Here the uncensored image) ■ Secondary Creation Dōujin Introduction ------ Van Brooks Mixing Blood Night ------ Circle: "TRIONFI" work written by: Satori Koula Synopsis - Boyish girl traveling alone, Van Brooks, a Vampire and a half of a Human, a monster girl of a type named "Dhampyr". While enduring the blood-sucking impulse that attacks occasionally, she is taking a journey while carefully controlling both arms trying to do something strange if you care. Anti-demonic territory that she visited the quest in Liwood. A group of monster girls attacking there. Van tries to challenge the castle of Vampire, which is a masterpiece, along with the boy Charles who escaped from the crowd of monster girls of the Automaton who met him at the bar - (Introduction page in DLsite) ⇒DLsite.com ------ Issue date: 14th April 2018 - JP= ;Kanji (ここで無修正の画像) ■二次創作同人紹介 ------ ヴァン・ブルックス ミキシングブラッドナイト ------ サークル:「TRIONFI」作品　著：小浦すてぃ あらすじ――一人旅のボーイッシュな女の子、ヴァン・ブルックスはヴァンパイアと人間のハーフ、”ダンピール”という種族の魔物娘。 時おり襲い来る吸血衝動に耐えつつ、気を抜いたらスケベなことをしようとする両腕を何とか制御しながら気ままに旅をしている。 彼女が訪れた反魔物領クエスタリウッド。 そこへ攻め込む魔物娘の群れ。 ヴァンは酒場で知り合ったオートマトンのイナバ、魔物娘の群れから逃げてきた少年シャルルと共に、親玉であるヴァンパイアの城に挑むのだが―― (DLsite内紹介ページ) ⇒DLsite.com ------ 発行日：２０１８年　４月　１４日 ;Romaji (Koko de mushusei no gazō) ￭ Fukusayō dōjin shōkai ------ Vu~an Burukkusu mikishinguburaddonaito ------ Sākuru: `TRIONFI' sakuhin-cho: Koura sute ~i Arasuji ―― hitoritabi no bōisshuna on'nanoko, Vu~an Burukkusu wa Vu~anpaia to ningen no hāfu,”Danpīru” to iu shuzoku no mamono musume. Tokiori osoi kuru kyūketsu shōdō ni taetsutsu, ki o nuitara sukebena koto o shiyou to suru ryōude o nantoka seigyo shinagara kimama ni tabi o shite iru. Kanojo ga otozureta han mamono-ryō Kuesutariuddo. Soko e semekomu mamono musume no mure. Vu~an wa sakaba de shiriatta Ōtomaton no Inaba, mamono musume no mure kara nigete kita shōnen Sharuru to tomoni, oyadamadearu Vu~anpaia no shiro ni idomu nodaga ―― (DLsite-nai shōkai pēji) ⇒DLsite.com ------ Hakkō-bi: 2018-Nen 4 tsuki 14-nichi }} }} |-|05= - EN= ■ Information on the new monster girl "Bunyip" was posted! - JP= ;Kanji ■新たな魔物娘　「バニップ」　の情報を掲載しました！ ;Romaji ￭ Aratana mamono musume `Banippu' no jōhō o keisai shimashita! }} }} |-|07= - EN= - JP= ;Kanji コミックマーケット94（夏コミ）情報掲載！ ;Romaji '' }} }} |-|09= - EN= Thanks for getting late, I was able to finish C94 safely. Those who came to the venue, those who bought doujinshi! Thank you! Also, those who gave me a warm word or insert, I'm really happy, it was saved! Thank you! The newly published "Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire" is also being sold at each consignment bookstore, so please take care of it! ------ - JP= ;Kanji お礼が遅くなってしまいましたが、お陰様で無事C94も終える事ができました。 会場まで来てくださった方、同人誌を買ってくださった方、ありがとうございます！ また、暖かいお言葉や差し入れをくださった方、本当に嬉しく、助かりました！　ありがとうございます！ 新刊の「魔物娘図鑑ワールドガイドⅢ　サバトグリモワール'' は各委託書店でも販売中ですので、どうぞよろしくお願いします！'' ;Romaji Orei ga osoku natte shimaimashitaga, okagesamade buji C94 mo oeru koto ga dekimashita. Kaijō made kite kudasatta kata, dōninshi o katte kudasatta kata, arigatōgozaimasu! Mata, attakai o kotoba ya sashiire o kudasatta kata, hontōni ureshiku, tasukarimashita! Arigatōgozaimasu! Shinkan no ''`Mamono Musume Zukan Wārudogaido Ⅲ Sabatogurimowāru' wa kaku itaku shoten demo hanbai-chūdesunode, dōzoyoroshikuonegaishimasu!'' ------ }} }} Note e collegamenti |-|Collegamenti esterni= |-|Note= __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Lettera L Categoria:Liste degli aggiornamenti dei siti